A Birthday Present
by Master Jinn
Summary: At the funeral of his master, Obi-Wan reflects back to a birthday present he once gave his master and is now giving to Anakin


TITLE: A Birthday Present  


AUTHOR: Master Jinn  


E-MAIL: nvanha@sjcd.cc.tx.us  


WEBSITE: users.ev1.net/~cjdamien/Pages/Main%20Page/JediDominion.html  


RATING: PG  


CATEGORY: Star Wars/Old Republic  


SPOILERS: End of TPM EPI  


KEYWORDS: Obi-Wan  


SUMMARY: Obi-Wan reflects back to when he gave Qui-Gon his first birthday present.  


DISCLAIMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi,   
Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin, Yoda, and any others used belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. NO copyright infringement is intended by this. It was all in good fun. Enjoy and let me know what you think. =) 

*********  


The fire danced up into the setting sky. The people whom had gathered were slowly leaving..., except two. We stayed, not moving, eyes transfixed on the fire.  


I bowed my head. I didn't want the others to see my cry. I didn't want to show them how weak I had become. How vulnerable I was.  


Tears roll down my cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away but I didn't. They felt cleansing. I touched the necklace about my neck. I remembered how it first came to be.  


*********  


I was walking through the Jedi temple halls till I saw the tall, powerful man ahead of me. I stopped to watch him. This was the first time I seen this man. He was tall and moved with graceful nobility. His presence alone commanded. This was proved by the way the young students, like myself, parted for him.  


He would stop occasionally to speak with some of the masters. His long flowing robe would wrap around him, as if protecting him. His hair was long as well and did much the same as his robe. This man was the great Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, known for his strength, his bravery, but also as a rebel and a loner. He had come to the temple, by the request of the council, to see a group of students fight for him, and possibly choose one as his next Padawan.  


I had hoped to be that padawan. I had heard rumors that he had not had a Padawan in a very long time, not sincenot since his last one turned to the dark side.  


I fought for him that day, Master Yoda said I fought well. But Qui-Gon did not think so. He told me I was reckless, much too aggressive. He feared no one could train me. I countered, stating that he could. He didn't think so. He told me I would most likely turn to the darkside. I promised him I wouldn'tbut it wasn't enough. I was devastated when he said no. He had been my last hope. As he looked at me, I knew he saw the devastation in my eyes and upon my face. I only saw sadness in his, like he knew he was hurting me and that he was sorry.  


That look in his eyes haunted me. For a tall man, who was strong and powerful, rumors stated he was a sensitive one too. He cared far to much for all living things. I didn't know at the time he was still hurtinghurting from the devastation his last padawan had left behind.  


Qui-Gon had been very attached to his the boy and held great hopes for himprobably to much, this was the great man's weakness. He had viewed the padawan like his own son and when he turned to the darkside, it struck him deepdeep into his heart.  


I thought no one would be able to fill that void, that emptiness that was left in this last padawan's wake. Qui-Gon fought hard not to fill that void with another. He felt he wasn't worthy, but the Force was more powerful than he. It pushed us together, telling him we were meant to be. He finally stopped fighting it and accepted me, opening the door to his heart.  


I was scared to enter. I could still see the scars. I felt like we were having a difficult time trying to connect because of them. This was proven to me on my first birthday with him. He gave me a rock, a simple stone from his home world. I thought it waswell, honestly, I expected more. I began to doubt that a bond could be made. I feared my time with him would be short.  


But I refused to fail. I entered that door in his heart and closed it behind me. I was determined to clean house and make it mine. To push his fears away, all his pains from his last padawan. I was his new padawan, a different person, I would not hurt him, this I promised.  


As time passed, I guess I proved to him, time and time again, that I belonged with him and he with me. I was shown this on his first birthday we spent together.  


*********  


The temple held a birthday party for him. Everyone who knew Qui-Gon was there, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, and other council members, including myself. I held back from the group though, I was the youngest one there. I felt uncomfortable, however, I was waiting till my Master was alone so I could give him his present.  


For the longest time he wasn't, then finally there was an opportunity, I jumped at it. "Master, may... may I speak with you in private?" I asked, unsure if I should be doing this at all.  


The great man looked down at me with tired eyes, "Sure, Obi-Wan, I'll be glad to get away from all this for a while," he said leading me out to the balcony at the top of the temple. He often brought me here to talk or just to look out at the city.  


At that point I suddenly became scared. What if my present wasn't good enough or that he didn't like it. As if sensing my fear, he broke the silence first, "What is it you wish to speak to me about Obi-Wan?"   


"II wanted to wish you a happy birthdayand give you this," I stuttered as I held out a small box.  


He was surprised. He took the box from my hands and looked at it. "You didn't have to," he stated, his voice softer.  


I watched as he opened it. His hands appeared to caress the small package first before opening it with care. Placing the lid on the rail, he pulled the tissue away and found a simple necklace with a stone pendent on the end. He held it up, studying it.  
The chain was made of braided leather and was entwined with his and my own hair. He ran his fingers over it, he was touched by it. But more so by the engraving on the stone.  


"A friend is a present you give yourselfmay I always be your friend - Obi-Wan," he read aloud. I could hear his voice crack a little. When I looked up at him, a tear was rolling down his cheek. He tried to blink back the others that threatened to fall. A small smile appeared on his lips as he placed it around his neck.  


He touched my cheek tenderly, "This... is the best present I have ever received. I will treasure it always and keep it close to my heart. But I want you to know this, my padawan," he said locking eyes with me, "you are more than a friend to me." He knelt down and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly.   


I felt like he was never going to let me go. To tell you the truth, I didn't want him to. His arms felt good around me, strong and tender, full of love. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his soft hair against my cheek. His heart was beating strongly against my chest, it was full of love.  


I knew then that I had finally succeeded. I filled his heart and all his fears of his last padawan were now gone, only mere memories. The void was no longer there.  
I returned Qui-Gon's affection. This was when I realized he was more than just a great Jedi,he was a great man as well.  


*********  


But today, as I look into the fire pyre, I could still feel his loveeven though he is gone. I felt alone but not.  


Qui-Gon is a part of me know, I can feel him around me, his life Force blending with mine. I also have the memoriesI will treasure those the most.  


As my heart ached, I felt another heart aching too. It was small and young. It not only ached for my former Master, but for his mother too. Anakin Skywalker felt as alone as I did.  


I turned to him, looking at the small boy. Tears ran down his cheeks. I touched his shoulder, much like my former Master had done to me some many times. I had already told the boy I would train him, this I promised him. "Annie," I said softly.  
Anakin turned his redden eyes up at me, he didn't say a word.  


"I want to give you something," I said softly.   


He tilted his head at me. He was confused and feeling alone. I knew I was confusing the boy, I had been cold to him since the day we met. But today, it all changed, his life changed and mine as well. We were both feeling the same hurt, both feeling like little boys.  


I took the necklace from around my neck and placed it around his. "Annie, I am your Master now, you are my padawan. But I want you to remember we are more than that, always."  


The boy looked down at the stone, reading the inscription. He then met my eyesseeing the meaning. Slowly he approached, then threw his arms about my neck. I felt his little body tremble as the tears flowed. I held him as tightly as my former Master once did to me, when I gave him the necklace.  


This was the first time of many that Anakin and myself realized feltI was much like my master.


End file.
